The principal goal of the Training & Information Transfer Core of our Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) is to communicate information concerning issues related to aging and age-associated disorders, particularly Alzheimer's disease (AD). We have a major commitment to educating the public, training promising young professionals, providing opportunities for these individuals to do clinical and basic research, and disseminating basic and clinical research findings to the lay, medical, and scientific community. Using a variety of information transfer vehicles, our program is directed at three groups: the lay public, including members of families of affected individuals; minorities; young professionals (medical/graduate students, clinical investigators, and basic scientists); and members of the AD clinical and research community (clinicians, scientists, and professional caregivers). Our outreach programs are designed to communicate with local and regional associations of health professionals outside of academic communities. Our ADRC supports care-giving management programs at nursing homes and community hospitals. Moreover, our staff is very active in interactions with support groups and the education of students at all levels concerning basic neurobiology, aging, and AD. To enhance our outreach efforts, we are initiating a newsletter for families and caregivers. Furthermore, we are making a concerted effort to educate minorities in our region concerning AD and related disorders and to recruit African- Americans for our research programs. To train young clinicians and scientists, we coordinate a series of lectures and seminars that deal with clinical and basic science issues, clinical-pathological conferences, and a Visiting Professor lectureship. At the national and international levels, our ADRC professional clinicians and scientists participate in a broad range of meetings ranging from clinical issues to cellular and molecular biological approaches to AD. By facilitating the flow of ideas and information at a number of levels, these activities help to relieve the burden imposed by AD on caregivers and on society and to speed the development of diagnostic, therapeutic, and preventive measures.